I Returned Because of You
by jnacothsv
Summary: This takes place 3 weeks after the episode hidden. What happened to Lana? Its my first fanfic so pls review...sorry its such a cliffy i'll try to update soon!
1. Am I Really Sick?

Chapter one: Am I really sick? This takes place three weeks after the episode "Hidden" 

**Clark was sitting quietly on his loft knowing that he was the only one who is home because his parents were out of town. He was thinking if Lana is still going to love him and if not is he going to tell Lana his secret or not. Meanwhile, Lana was eating breakfast with Chloe when she started feeling that she was about to throw up. She ran to the bathroom and started to throw up.**

"**Lana are you ok?" Chloe said.**

"**I'm fine I just feel a little sick though"**

"**Maybe you should visit a doctor or something"**

"**No I don't and I know I'm going to be fine ok"**

"**Ok but if you still throw up until tomorrow or the week after you should really visit the doctor already. Promise?"**

"**I promise ok. Now let's just finish our food"**

**They finished their food and went back to their dorm.**

**The next morning, Chloe woke up without seeing in her bed. She tried to find her and she saw Lana still vomiting in the bathroom. Then Chloe knocked on the bathroom door and said "Lana, are you ok. I think you really need to see a doctor"**

"**No I don't. Maybe I'm just a little sick"**

"**A little. You've been throwing up since yesterday"**

"**Maybe its because of the food we ate yesterday"**

"**No its not. You threw up just before we ate. There's something wrong with you and we don't know what it is"**

**Then Chloe heard a flush and Lana opened the door saying,**

"**Maybe I do. But what could possibly go wrong with me"**

"**We don't know so I'm calling Dr. Jenskins, one of the greatest doctors in Metropolis"**

"**Fine but I told you nothing's wrong with me. Feeling a bit nausea only ok."**

"**But still you have to go" Chloe said picking up the phone.**

"**Ok fine you win"**

"**Ok. Dr. Jenskins secretary said come by later because she gave you a slot"**

"**What time?"**

"**3:30 pm"**

"**Ok I'll come"**

**6 hours later Lana looked at her clock and found out it was 3 'o clock and she has an appointment with Dr. Jenskins.**

"**Oh God, I'm going to be late for my appointment" Lana said hurrying to her car. She started her car and went to Dr. Jenskins's clinic in Metropolis. **

"**Uhmm, I have an appointment with Dr. Jenskins"**

"**Name please"**

"**Lana Lang"**

"**Oh Dr. Jenskins's waiting for you"**

"**Thank you" Lana said coming in the room.**

"**Oh hi Ms. Lang. What brought you here?"**

"**I'm feeling a bit sick. I'm vomiting since yesterday"**

"**So what do you want me to do? Do you want a test?"**

"**Oh yes please"**

**Lana went to some kind of test and after a few hours Dr. Jenskins went in with the results.**

"**Uhmm Lana, have you had any sexual relationships lately?"**

"**Uhmm let me see, yeah to my boyfriend 3 weeks ago"**

"**Well were you two safe?"**

"**Well I don't know, I think so but I don't get you what does it have to do with me being sick?"**

"**Well based on the results, you might look at this as a good news or bad news"**

"**Why am I-" Lana said but cut of by Dr. Jenskins.**

"I**ndeed you are Lana, you're pregnant"**

"**What?"**

"**Well I need you to come back here after 2 weeks so that we'll know how the baby's doing unless-" Dr. Jenskins said but cut of by Lana.**

"**Unless what?"**

"**Unless you don't want to keep the baby"**

"**Of course I'm going to keep this baby! I am not a murderer and I don't want anything bad happening to him or her"**

"**Oh ok. Come back after 2 weeks"**

"**Ok. I'll promise to be back" Lana said leaving Dr. Jenskins clinic. When Lana got into her car she started crying.**

"**What am I going to do. I'm too scared to tell Clark about it but I have to tell him because its his"**

**Lana drove back to their dorm.**


	2. Do I Have The Courage? No I Don't

Chapter 2: Do I have the courage? No I don't. 

**When Lana got back she saw Chloe there and Chloe asked,**

"**So what did Dr. Jenskins say? Are you sick? Is there something wrong with you?"**

"**No nothing's wrong with me it's just-"**

"**It's just what?"**

"**Sorry I can't tell you"**

"**Well then I'll just ask Dr. Jenskins about what's wrong with you then"**

"**No please don't I'll just tell you"**

"**Spill it! what's happening to you?"**

"**Ok" Lana sighed. "Chloe the reason I'm pregnant is-"**

"**What you're pregnant!"**

"**Oh God why did I tell you that. I was going to tell you the reason why I am sick. Argh I hate being like that"**

"**You're pregnant Lana? Your not joking are you?"**

"**I'm not and the baby belongs to Clark"**

"**You are going to tell him right?"**

"**Yes but I want to tell him myself so please don't tell him immediately" Lana said but deep down she doesn't have the courage to tell him even though its his.**

"**Ok but if really you don't tell him I'm the one who's going to tell him because no matter what that baby is Clark's and he has the right to see him or her, ok?"**

"**Yeah whatever you say"**

**That night Lana couldn't sleep and was thinking about on how will she tell Clark about her pregnancy. As well as Clark, he also couldn't sleep on how will he tell his secret to Lana. But both of them was very tired of thinking that they fell asleep. In the morning, Clark woke up still thinking on how will he tell Lana his secret and Lana woke up still thinking on how will she tell Clark that she is pregnant. A few weeks past and Lana went back to Dr. Jenskins for her monthly check up.**

"**Hi Dr. Jenskins. I'm back can't you see?"**

"**Yes I can see but you're supposed a guy with you right now"**

"**Why?"**

"**The father of your child"**

"**Oh you're right but I haven't told him yet"**

"**Why not?"**

"**Because I'm afraid to tell him" Lana said lying down the bed and while Dr. Jenskins taking her an ultrasound.**

"**Maybe you should tell your boyfriend that you're pregnant before it's too late"**

"**Too late for what?"**

"**What if he breaks up with you right now without even knowing that you're pregnant? What's going to happen to you? You're an eighteen year old trying to raise a child alone"**

"**Well, maybe I should"**

"**Who is your boyfriend anyway? The father of your child"**

"**Uhmm, Clark Kent"**

"**What?"**

"**Yes I know it's a bit shocking"**

"**Well your baby's ok, its active and I guess its pretty much healthy"**

"**Thank you so much Dr. Jenskins, for everything"**

"**You're welcome and promise me that you'll tell Clark"**

"**Ok" Lana said but really hurt inside if she doesn't tell Clark that she's pregnant. Lana went inside her car and again as usual, she bursted crying again. She thought of the pregnancy thing while driving to her dorm.**

"**What am I going to do? Will I tell him or not?"**

"**Hey Lana where have you been?" Chloe said noticing Lana's tears.**

**Wiping her tears Lana said, "I've been to Dr. Jenskins to check on my baby and Dr. Jenskins said that it was ok"**

"**So did you tell Clark yet?"**

"**Tell Clark what?"**

"**Uhmm I think you're forgetting something Lana"**

"**What am I forgetting?"**

"**Maybe you haven't told him yet"**

"**Told him what?" Lana said pretending not to notice.**

"**That you're pregnant"**

"**Oh that. Not yet because I've been so busy this week" Lana lied to Chloe.**

"**Oh ok. So do you have plans tonight"**

"**Uhmm no. How about you"**

"**No. So maybe we could go to the mall or something"**

"**Sure"**

**After their conversation Lana and Chloe fixed their dorm and decided to go to the mall for "Shopping Therapy" they say. After the long shopping they did they ate dinner and went back to their dorm for sleep. In the morning, Lana really doesn't know how to tell Clark all about the baby. She thought of something that would help her but it would really hurt her inside.**

"**Lana what are you thinking"**

"**Uhmm I'm thinking about leaving"**

"**Huh?" Chloe said curiously.**

"**I'm thinking about leaving Kansas"**

"**What?"**

"**I know that's hard but I have to do it"**

"**Why"**

"**Uhmm Chloe I lied to you last night. I didn't tell Clark about the baby because I'm afraid to tell him. So just might as well leave than to tell him"**

"**What? Are you out of your mind?"**

"**I know it's hard Chloe but I have to. Don't worry when my baby is born I will have the courage to tell him"**

"**But Lana, you can't do this to Clark"**

"**I know but it's the only way, Chloe"**

"**Will I tell him that you're leaving?"**

"**Yes but tell him when I already left, ok?"**

"**Ok"**

"**But please Chloe don't tell him now"**

"**Ok so when are you leaving?"**

"**Uhmm tomorrow"**

**"What? Why so early?"**

**"Sorry I know its too early but I have to do it because when Clark sees me now I'm forced to tell him so I'm going to leave tomorrow"**

"**Ok fine but don't forget to call me always" Chloe said hugging Lana.**

"**I won't forget"**

**The two best friends started to cry.**

"**So I think you should get ready to start packing, huh?"**

"**Uhmm yes and could you help me?"**

"**Sure"**

**Chloe helped Lana to pack her things until it was evening and both of them were so tired they fell asleep.**


	3. Leave

Chapter 3: Leave 

**When Chloe got up she saw Lana getting ready to leave so she immediately washed her face, brushed her teeth and change so that she could go with Lana to the airport.**

"**So all set up?" Chloe said sadly.**

"**Yes" Lana said thinking deeply.**

**The two left for the airport and when they got there, Chloe said all her goodbyes to Lana and hugged her and gave $300.**

"**What's this for Chloe?"**

"**I think you're going to need it especially when your baby arrives it will cost you a lot of money"**

"**Don't worry Chloe, I will do anything to pay you back someday"**

"**No need, its really for you not a debt"**

"**Ok. That's what you said" Lana said hugging Chloe her last goodbye.**

"**Bye Lana, don't forget to call me when you get there"**

**Lana left Chloe there alone at the airport and she was really worried about Clark that his girlfriend and baby just left him right now. So Chloe decided that she would tell Clark about Lana anytime this week. Meanwhile Clark decided to tell Lana all about his secret this day but he didn't know that she already left and Clark went to Lana's dorm.**

**Knocking at the door Clark said, "Lana, are you there?"**

**Meanwhile Chloe was in her car ready to get down and go to her dorm. She saw Clark knocking at the door and she knew that he was looking for Lana.**

"**Uhmm Clark, what are you doing?"**

"**Oh I was looking for Lana and I decided to tell her my secret"**

"**Uhmm actually your too late for that. Come on let's go in"**

**Clark and Chloe went inside her dorm and Chloe decided to tell Clark all about what happened this day.**

"**Uhmm clark your too late to tell Lana all about your secret"**

"**Huh? What are you talking about?"**

"**Lana left this morning and that's because she was too afraid to tell you what happened to her"**

"**Why? What happened to her?"**

"**Uhmm she's uhmm she's-"**

"**She's what Chloe?"**

"**Lana's pregnant"**

"**What? So you think its mine?"**

"**Yes. And you're the reason why she left. She doesn't know how to tell you everything"**

"**But that's my reason why I don't see her everyday"**

"**Well I guess you have both reasons"**

"**Where did she go? I have to know and take care of my child"**

"**Sorry Clark I don't know either"**

"**I have to find her"**

"**No you don't. I know that after giving birth to that baby she would definitely go back here to tell you"**

"**How do you know?"**

"**Clark isn't it obvious? I know that she loves you so much and you love her so much and that's the reason she got pregnant. You love each other right?"**

"**Yes but she doesn't have to do that. If she just told me I could've taken care of her"**

"**You're right but that's the way she is. Just like you Clark"**

"**Huh?"**

"**You and Lana have so much in common. Like keeping their true selves from other people"**

"**Yeah I know"**

"**Sorry Clark I have school today so I have to go"**

"**Yeah I have to go to"**

"**Bye"**

"**Bye"**

**Clark left sadly at the dorm and he really can't take the history of Lana in his mind.**


	4. Worrying

Chapter 4: Worrying 

**After Clark knew everything about Lana, he can't stop thinking about her on how will she manage to raise their baby alone. He also kept thinking on how Lana will take labor or what if she dies after giving birth? How will he take care of their baby if he wasn't with them nor seeing them everyday? **

"**What will happen to my child and my girlfriend? What if they're going to be in trouble? How will I save them? How will I help them?" Clark kept thinking of these every single day. Now, we all wondered where Lana stayed. She was with her friend Lisa in Chicago, Illinois right now. When she arrived there, she was lonely because Lisa also has to go to work everyday as well as her. She was not happy with her work as well as she hates her co-workers. So all that matters there is work because she really is not close to her co-workers. So she spends time there not opening her mouth and just in front of the computer. **

**3 months later……..**

**Clark still kept thinking about Lana and he was so worried that Lana was on fourth month of pregnancy. While Lana was also worried about her on how will she handle it herself. She probably changed her doctor and not Dr. Jenskins anymore and she still got her monthly check-ups. That day, she is going to the doctor for a check-up. She rode the cab and got down to the hospital.**

"**Uhmm I have an appointment"**

"**Name please"**

"**Lana Lang"**

"**Oh please come in"**

"**Oh hi Dr. Hewlett"**

"**Oh Lana I see you've come again to have a check-up"**

"**Yes"**

Again the usual routine. The doctor feels her tummy, have an ultra sound.

"**Oh how cute of your baby"**

"**Really?"**

"**Yes. Do you want to know what is its gender?"**

"**Oh sure please so that I could now buy the right clothes"**

"**Ok let me see" Dr. Hewlett looked at the screen carefully.**

"**So do you see it"**

"**Oh yes. Your baby is going to be a pretty little girl when she comes out"**

"**Oh my God I'm going to have a little girl"**

"**Indeed you are. So you may come back next month and let's see how your little girl will be going the next month"**

"**Ok Dr. Hewlett I'm going to be back next month"**

"**Ok Ms. Lang. See you next month"**

"**Bye Dr. Hewlett and thank you for everything"**

"**Oh you are so very welcome"**

"**Thanks again Dr. Hewlett. Bye" **

**After her check-up she called Lisa to pick her up and they went home. When they were home she talked to Lisa.**

"**So Lana how's your baby"**

"**Well guess what? I'm going to have a little girl"**

"**Oh really. So I think you will have a shopping partner right now"**

"**Yeah when she grows up"**

"**Hahaha well are you- uhmm never mind"**

"**What? I'm going to what?"**

"**If you're going to go back to Smallville after you give birth to your baby and tell your boyfriend about his little girl"**

"**I don't know yet but I'm sure I have to tell him all about our little girl"**

"**Well you should because no matter what happens Clark has a right to see his daughter"**

"**I know but don't worry I will tell him on the right time"**

"**Ok"**

**Clark is less worried about Lana now but still worrying. He knew that Lana is probably ok with somebody right now.**


	5. Labor

Chapter 5: Labor 

**5 months later…..**

**Lana was in the living room watching T.V. with Lisa when she said, "Uhh, Lisa I think I'm in, LABOR"**

"**What? What do I do"**

"**Uhmm drive me to do hospital"**

"**Ok"**

**So Lisa drove her to the hospital and the doctors brought her to the delivery room. After 3 hours she finally gave birth to her little girl. Lisa went to her hospital room and found Lana holding her little girl.**

"**Awww, how cute"**

"**Yeah of course she's my daughter"**

"**But I think she doesn't look like you. She looks like-. Oh never mind"**

"**Clark. Yes she does. Just like her dad"**

"**You're not mad"**

"**No I'm not. And why will I be?"**

"**Because, ok fine I don't have a good reason"**

"**Ok but I really need you to help me ok"**

"**Yeah. What are friends for?"**

"**Gee thanks"**

"**You're welcome"**

**Lisa helped Lana while she was on the hospital and even at home.**

**baby Courtney crying**

"**Aww, shhh don't cry my little princess"**

**Then her baby Courtney stopped crying. Lana again put her in her crib and started to sleep thoroughly. Lana went back to her bed but couldn't sleep. She kept thinking about Clark and Clark now was again so worried about her now that she has their baby. Lana really kept thinking of him though she thought Clark didn't know. But apparently Clark already knows about the baby.**


	6. Return

Chapter 6: Return 

**Lana really thought of Clark and her baby. She thought of her baby growing up without a father if she won't go back and tell Clark about their baby. So she decided to go back in Smallville and time her return on Clark's 19th birthday. She told Lisa about it and she was happy for her. So after that she immediately packed her things and packed Courtney's things and that day she is leaving. So after the packing Lisa drove them to the airport and said goodbye.**

"**Bye Lana"**

"**Bye Lisa thanks for everything"**

"**You're welcome"**

**After Lisa welcomed Lana, Lana and Courtney went inside the plane. After 16 hours they arrived in Smallville, 2 days before Clark's birthday. Lana went to Chloe's dorm and knocked at her door.**

"**Chloe, are you here?"**

**Chloe opened the door and surprised who was standing in front of her.**

"**Lana? Is that you?" Chloe said hugging her.**

"**Of course this is me. Can't you see?"**

"**Yes I can see but I'm really surprised"**

"**You don't have to worry I'm here now and can we stay here for a while?"**

"**Sure. If you even want you could stay here forever"**

"**Oh ok thanks"**

**Lana went inside Chloe's dorm with her things and Courtney. **

"**Uhmm Lana, you ad your baby could use this bed. Anyways this is your bed before" Chloe said.**

"**Oh sure thank you very much"**

"**You're welcome" Chloe said while Lana putting her baby on the crib she assembled.**

"**Chloe, you know that it's Clark's birthday after 2 days right"**

"**Uhmm yeah. Is that the reason why you came back?"**

"**Actually no. I came back for him not for his birthday"**

"**Huh? What do you mean?"**

"**What I mean is the reason why I came back that I want my baby to know him or him knowing my baby"**

"**Oh ok. But I think your baby needs to know him not him knowing your baby"**

"**Huh?"**

"**Sorry Lana but I think he already knows and that's because I told him"**

"**You told him? Ok that's fine but don't tell him that I'm back with his daughter"**

"**Why?"**

"**Because I want to surprise him on his birthday"**

"**Oh ok"**

"**Thank you and probably I should get some sleep right now"**

"**Ok goodnight"**

"**Goodnight to you too"**

**After their conversation they went to sleep and in the morning Chloe woke up with Lana still sleeping. And she has to go to school that day so she left with Lana and Courtney still sleeping. An hour after Chloe left, Lana was awakened by Courtney crying. She cuddled her so that she would stop. Lana made her milk and let her drink hr milk on her hands. After Courtney finished her milk Lana burped her and put her in her crib. Courtney was in her crib not asleep but just there lying on her crib. Lana was watching over her when a knock on the door came. She immediately got Courtney and answered the door and was surprised who was there.**

"**Clark?"**

"**Lana? What are you doing here and where's Chloe?"**

"**Uhmm I think she went to school today"**

"**Oh ok. And who's that"**

"**Uhmm Clark can we just talk inside"**

"**Ok" Clark said coming in.**

"**So are you going to tell me who's that and why are you back"**

"**First of all I came back for you and second this little girl is your daughter"**

"**What? That is my daughter. Why didn't you tell me?"**

"**I'm sorry I was too afraid to tell you before"**

"**Oh ok. At least now I know I have a daughter"**

"**Thank you"**


	7. Revealed

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville. I only own the characters Courtney and Lisa the others belong to Miller/Gough team Chapter 7: Revealed 

"Now Lana that you told me your secret it's now the time for me to tell mine"

"**Huh? What do you mean? Courtney is not a secret"**

"**Yeah I know but I have this secret that I haven't told anyone yet except my parents, Chloe and Dr. Swann"**

"**Clark no matter what it is, you'll still be the one I love"**

"**Ok here we go. You know all those times that you feel like I'm lying to you, I'm actually lying"**

"**What? Oh those times when you saved me and you always have a lame reason"**

"**Yeah I mean those things. The reason I make those lame reasons is because it's really me who saved you and not anybody else or I just found you there or something"**

"**Huh? And why would you not tell me that you saved me or you did a nice thing to me?"**

"**Because one time I saved you I went through fire and that's because-" interrupted by Lana.**

"**What? Are you hurt?"**

"**No Lana that's because I'm not from around here. I'm from a different planet and I have special powers unlike other people" Clark said still don't know what will Lana's reaction be.**

"**What? So Courtney has powers too"**

"**I don't think so. When I slept with you, I don't have powers and it's also the reason why I came back to life or resurrected" **

"**Ok so I think I wanna know more of your powers"**

"**Huh?"**

"**No I mean what kind of powers do you have? And what different things you can do?"**

"**Ok let me see. I can run so fast, I have super strength, I have laser that comes out of my eyes and I have X-ray vision"**

"**What? So you can see through things?" Lana said trying to cover herself.**

"**No Lana I never do that. Ok maybe once I've done it"**

"**To whom?"**

"**Uhhh…. To you"**

"**What? You're so bad"**

"**Sorry. I didn't mean to"**

"**Ok so maybe you could come and visit us sometimes"**

"**Sometimes? Lana I've known about our baby since you left and I've done so many things for us"**

"**Like what?"**

"**I've bought a house already. And baby things for her"**

"**What? A house?"**

"**Yeah a house. And what do you think of me? An irresponsible father that would never take the risk to be with his family?"**

"**No it's just that you are so kind to us though you've never seen her before"**

"**Well, the thing that matters most is that I love you as well as I love my baby, our baby"**

"**I do too Clark. Always remember that"**

"**So when do you plan to move?"**

"**Uhmm, tomorrow"**

"**What? Why?"**

"**Why you don't want?"**

"**No, no I want but why so early?"**

"**Because I told Chloe that we will just stay here for a while and I don't want to interrupt her"**

"**Ok I'll be here tomorrow and please pack your things"**

"**I will don't worry"**

"**Uhmm I gotta go I need to help my mom at home"**

"**Ok"**

**Before Clark left, he kissed Lana and Courtney and went out. He drove to his house and talked to his mom.**

"**Uh hi mom"**

"**Oh Clark. Where have you been?"**

"**I talked with Lana"**

"**What? I thought Lana was not here. Did she come back?"**

"**She did. She came back because of me"**

"**What? Why?"**

"**Mom that's why I'm here I need to talk to you about something"**

"**What is it?"**

"**Mom I can't help lying to Lana so I told her my secret"**

"**Wow Clark. At least now you have told her for the many years that you've been keeping that to her"**

"**I know, mom and I really have to tell you something and I wish you won't be mad because it's kinda serious"**

"**Ok. What is it?"**

"**The reason why Lana came back because I have a daughter with her and she wanted me to take care of her"**

"**WHAT? You have a daughter?"**

**Coming in Jonathan said, "Who has a daughter?"**

"**Uh me" Clark said quietly.**

"**WHAT? My son has a baby with her girlfriend"**

"**Dad, Dad don't freak out"**

"**And why the hell will I not freak out? My son has a baby! Jonathan said loudly.**

"**Clark does she have powers?"**

"**No, no she doesn't. We kinda like made her when I was still human"**

"**What? So when we caught you two you weren't safe?"**

"**I don't think so. We forgot that we weren't safe"**

"**So what do want us to do"**

"**Nothing Dad. I made this mistake I should be responsible for it"**

"**How will do you it? Marry her?"**

"**Maybe. But I think not now. Maybe the on the right time"**

"**Now's the right time, Clark. You have to be with Lana and both of you take care of your daughter" Jonathan said.**

"**But you won't let me. Am I right?"**

"**No you're not. You are going to Marry Lana as soon as possible"**

"**What? What if she doesn't like to get married?"**

"**Oh yes she does. You told her your secret and now she doesn't have doubts about you anymore and besides, you have a daughter with her"**

"**Ok fine. You win. And thank you for the house"**

"**What house?"**

"**Oops. I believe I bought it not you"**

"**Clark, what house are you talking about?"**

"**The house I bought downtown"**

"**And that's for whom?"**

"**For my family. I bought the house a year ago and Lana and my baby Courtney's going to move there tomorrow"**

"**What? And why didn't you tell us about the house"**

"**Because I didn't. I wanted the house to be between me and them"**

"**Ok, ok so I believe you're going to move there"**

"**I am. Right now"**

"**What?"**

"**They're going to move tomorrow so I have to move earlier than them so I gotta pack all my things now"**

"**What? You have school today"**

"**You're the one who said my family first" Clark said running upstairs. He went to his room and packed. After an hour or two he finished packing all his things and went down seeing his parents.**

" **Bye mom. Bye dad I gotta get going"**

"**Ok bye. And don't forget to visit us always"**

"**Ok bye mom"**

**He left with his things and rode the truck and went downtown. He got at his house and went in. He has things for his house and the only things he needs are occupants. He unpacked his things and rested. He fell asleep and waking its already 6:30 in the morning.**


	8. Back to Normal

Chapter 8: Back To Normal 

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville. I only own Courtney and all the rest characters belong to Millar/Gough team.**

He changed and went to Chloe's dorm and found Lana packing with Chloe helping her.

"**Hi Clark. Can't you see we're packing. And we need help"**

"**Yeah I could see Chloe and I'm willing to help"**

"**Ok start now"**

**Clark helped Lana pack and what immediately caught his eye is the little Courtney sleeping in her crib.**

"**Looking at your little girl?"**

"**Huh? Oh yeah. She's so cute and probably looks like you"**

"**No she does not. She looks like you"**

"**Ok guys stop it. Courtney looks like the both of you. Now we're done. So are you ready to go?"**

"**Of course I am" Lana said looking at Clark.**

"**Ok let me carry your things and put it in the car and you bring Courtney with you"**

"**But she doesn't have a car seat"**

"**I do. So bring her with you and put her in the car seat"**

"**Ok" Lana said carrying Courtney. So they went to the car and Lana putting Courtney in "her" car seat while Clark putting their things at the back of the car.**

"**You done, Lana?"**

"**I am"**

"**All set. Let's go"**

**Clark went to sit on the driver's seat and Lana sit at the passenger's seat. When they were driving, Lana asked Clark something.**

"**Clark, are you mad at me?"**

"**Huh? Of course I'm not. Why will I be?"**

"**No just asking"**

"**Ok and hopefully you wouldn't ask me that question again"**

"**Fine I wouldn't"**

**When Lana said that Courtney started to cry.**

"**Clark pull over she's crying"**

"**Ok" Clark said pulling over. Lana went to Courtney and cuddled her so that she wouldn't cry.**

"**Aww. Shhh. Don't cry my little girl" when Lana said that, Courtney stopped crying and she put her back on the car seat. They started to drive again and after five minutes, they got there.**

"**So, here we are"**

"**Wow Clark. Is this the house you bought for us?"**

"**Yeah it is. Don't worry, I already bought furniture"**

"**Ok so where are you going to live?"**

"**Uhmm there with you"**

"**Really?"**

"**Yeah of course so go in and check out the house and put Courtney in her room"**

"**Ok" Lana said going inside the house with Courtney. Meanwhile, Clark bringing Lana and Courtney's things inside the house. When Clark finished he went inside Courtney's room and found Lana playing with her.**

"**So what do you think of the house?"**

"**Its really big, bigger for the three of us"**

"**Yeah I know but I want a big house for you to live in"**

"**Thank you so much and-" She was cut off by Courtney laughing at Clark.**

"**Hey what are you laughing at? Oh daddy"**

"**Yeah she does look like me when she laughs"**

"**She does, Clark. Wanna hold her?"**

"**Yeah sure"**

**Clark got Courtney from Lana and she started to laugh again.**

"**Here you go again princess"**

"**I think she likes you"**

"**She does?"**

"**Yeah. You look better when you're with her"**

"**Thank you. Uh you wanna unpack your things while I'm holding her?"**

"**Sure and take care of her while I'm unpacking"**

"**Ok, mommy"**

**Lana smiled at Clark when he said that. She went inside their room and wondered why Clark's things were there too.**

"**Uhmm Clark, why are your things here?"**

"**Because that's our room" **

"**Our room?"**

"**Yeah our room. Don't you want us to sleep in the same room?"**

"**No, no I'm not used to you being like that"**

"**Oh ok so meet you downstairs after you pack, ok?"**

"**Yeah I'll be there and I'll cook lunch too"**

"**Ok"**

**Clark went downstairs and into the living room to watch television with Courtney in his arms. He didn't watch the T.V. shows he used to watch but instead watched a cartoon so that Courtney can watch with him. Courtney really likes him so much she fell asleep in his arms. Meanwhile, Lana finished unpacking and went downstairs seeing Courtney sleeping in Clark's arms. It really touched her and tears fell down from her eyes. Clark saw her crying and went to her to comfort her.**

"**Why are you crying?" Clark said hugging her.**

"**No this is nothing. Don't mind it"**

"**No why?"**

"**Its just it's nice to see my daughter sleeping in her dad's arms"**

"**Oh is that it. Don't worry, Lana. Courtney will be always sleeping in my arms"**


	9. A Happy Family

**Chapter 9: Happy Family**

**(I know that I haven't updated for so long and now I give you the first half of chapter 9) **

"Well, thank you Clark. I bet you would really be a great dad and husband-"

"**Wait, what?"**

"**Oh I didn't mean to say that"**

"**No it's ok 'coz you'll be probably my wife someday"**

"**What did you just say?"**

"**That you'll be my wife someday"**

"**What? Really?"**

"**Why? Don't you want to?"**

"**No, no it's just I'm surprised by you saying that you know I'm not used to"**

"**Well, we can't avoid those "I'm not used too's", right?"**

"**Yeah I know. So let me put her in the crib so that she'll sleep longer"**

"**No. Let us put her to bed"**

"**Ok"**

**They went upstairs ad put Courtney to bed and they went downstairs for a serious conversation.**

"**Lana now that you know about my secret, did anything or whatever changed you or what you feel about me?"**

"**No, Clark. Nothing changed and you're still my one and only Clark Kent that always keep me away from harm"**

"**So are you going to feel comfortable if you're going to live with me?"**

"**Of course, Clark. And honestly I feel safer when I'm with you"**

"**Really? Well thanks to my powers I can keep you and my baby away from harm"**

"**Yeah. Thank you Clark for everything especially the house for us to live in and for accepting your daughter"**

"**No worries, and Lana I just want to tell you that I love you so much"**

"**I love you too, Clark"**

**When Lana said that, Clark leaned over to kiss Lana. Luckily, Lana didn't pull away so their kissing continued until they both stopped.**

"**Clark, we're not eating yet"**

"**Oh yeah so are you hungry?"**

"**Yeah but how will I cook? Is there food in the fridge?"**

"**Yes there is so you can cook now"**

"**Ok so I'll just call you when the food is ready"**

"**Ok I'll be here in the living room watching TV"**

"**Ok"**

**Lana just got raw foods from the fridge and she cooked them. After half an hour she finished cooking so she called Clark.**

"**Clark, the food's ready" Lana shouted.**

"**I'll be right there"**

**Clark walked to the nook and that's where they ate.**

"**What's this?"**

"**I don't know too but it tastes good you know. Just try it"**

"**Ok"**

**So Clark ate it.**

"**This is good. Where'd you learn to cook this"**

"**Nowhere"**

"**Oh ok" Clark said as he feeds Lana with his spoon.**

"**Thank you"**

"**Welcome"**

**They ate and when they finished it they washed the dishes and went to Courtney's room. They stared at her as Clark put his hand around Lana's waist.**

"**She's perfect"**

"**She is Clark. She's your daughter"**

"**Yeah I know"**

**They left the room and let Courtney sleep. They went to their room and decided to take a nap.**

"**Clark it's your birthday tomorrow right?"**

"**Yeah, why?"**

"**Do you have plans?"**

"**No but maybe we could go to the park or something"**

"**Oh ok. Let's just take a nap for a while"**

"**Ok"**

**Lana kissed Clark and closed her eyes. They both fell asleep. After an hour they woke up because they heard Courtney crying. Lana went to her room and got her and her milk. She headed straight to their room and she sit beside Clark.**

"**Why is my princess crying?"**

"**Well she woke up and as usual, hungry"**

"**Ok just feed her"**

**Lana is feeding Courtney until she finished it. She was about to burp her when Clark said, "May I try burping her?"**

"**Oh sure here"**

"**What will I do?"**

"**Just put her up and rub her back so that she could burp"**

"**That's it?"**

"**Yeah, that's it"**

"**Ok"**

**Clark finished burping Courtney and gave Courtney back to Lana.**

"**Here you go Lana"**

"**Wow Clark, I think you would really be a great father to her"**

"**Yes I will"**

**After their conversation, Clark played with Courtney and Lana looking at them play.**

**(I know it's such a cliffy but that is only the first half of chapter 9. Just wait for the other half patiently)**


	10. Happy Birthday

Chapter 10 "Happy Birthday"

It was the day. Clark's birthday. He woke up with the sounds of food being fried. He suddenly remembered it was his birthday. He stood up, washed his face, brushed his teeth and headed to his daughter's room. To his dismay, she wasn't there. He went to the kitchen finding Lana cooking breakfast and Courtney in her high chair playing.

"Hey sleepyhead. I woke up at 6:00am and decided to start this wonderful day by cooking our very first breakfast." Lana said while walking towards him.

Clark kissed her before saying, "You woke up at six? What time is it anyway?"

"It's 7:30, your daughter woke up a little after I did. Keep her busy will you? I have to finish this ok?"

"Ok ma'am." Clark said before kissing her again and walked to his daughter.

"Good morning my dear princess. How are you today?" He said while picking her up. Courtney could only answer in giggles.

"What are you laughing at? Do I look funny?" Clark cooed while tickling his daughter.

"Ok you two. Time for breakfast." Lana said snatching Courtney from Clark.

"Oh yeah and Clark, Courtney and I wanna greet you happy birthday"

"Oh why thank you. This is the best birthday I've ever had"

"Maybe the first best birthday, Clark. Because from now on, you are gonna have happy birthdays."

"I'll drink to that" Clark said holding up his orange juice"

Lana too held up her orange juice and toast it with Clark's That afternoon, just before they went to the park, Lana picked up a cake for Clark and then they went to the park.

Clark laid the blanket on the grass and they sat down. He opened their picnic basket and set the things. While with Courtney in her arms, Lana lighted the candle in Clark's cake.

"Ok now it's time for Daddy to blow his cake" she cooed her daughter.

"Ok I'm gonna blow my cake now"

"Wait! We have to take a picture first and we have to sing"

"Ok" Clark said while Lana handed Courtney to Clark. She took a picture of the 2 and she took a picture of them. They sang, Clark made a wish and he blew his cake.

For Clark, he felt like he was a kid again. Taking pictures, singing the "Happy Birthday" song, making a wish and blowing his cake. But no, he wasn't a kid anymore; in fact he was a father. A person who cares and will care about his kid.


End file.
